


Rocky Papers and Romantic Words

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is in love, F/M, Fluff, Rey Kenobi, Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Valentines Exchange 2019, Reylo letters, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: Ben wrote a letter to Rey after their marriage on Naboo. Rey was never meant to read it but she did and this is what was written in it.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Rocky Papers and Romantic Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyad_driver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyad_driver/gifts).



Dear Rey

When I was younger, I would never believe that there is someone like you. That there is you, waiting for me on a damn sand planet. If I would’ve known that you were suffering there, oh Rey, I would’ve come for you. Of course, I would have. To the maker I would have done it. Rey knowing that you suffered there is making my heart ache. I felt you. I felt it every single time you were hungry. Every single time you were crying. why didn’t I come for you? Why didn’t I fucking find you? I feel like I didn’t try hard enough. I know you possibly slap your head right now. And I know that you are reading this for the little things inside your stomach. And if I find you crying tomorrow morning, I’m going to feel guilty so please don’t let me find you like that okay? When we first met in this forest on Takodana, I felt something, but I couldn’t figure out what it was. Now I know Rey. Its our dyad. We were chosen for each other probably stars ago. The force chose us. I swear I will protect you with every single muscle I have. Rey I will always be there to hold you in my arms. I will always yell at the people who are mean to you. I will hold you in the night and I will streak your tears away if you need it. I am always here Rey. And I am only here for you. There will never be another woman. Well maybe our daughter and my mother but never someone else like you. You are special Rey. You are my Rey of sunshine and the maker kill me if it isn’t like that. Rey, I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever tear us apart. I promise that nothing will. We are together. Together forever. And I even will make up with Finn if I need to. I will do anything you want. I will get you those weird pop tarts at three in the morning and cook you the noodles Maz gave us because you like them so much. I will never lie to you and I will honor you. You will never regret meeting me. I know its hard to love the formal monster and I am so sorry that I was such a dumb piece of shit. I should’ve changed earlier. I should’ve seen that you were good for me. That’s why I killed Snoke Rey. I didn’t kill him for no reason. I made it so you could be safe. When we held hands, I knew it. When we fought together against Snoke’s guardians. I felt it, Rey. I felt our dyad. I love you, Rey. I love you with every single muscle in my body. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Rey. I love you more than the maker himself. My Rey of Sunshine.

Sincerely  
Your Husband, Mr. Ben Solo-Organa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! lt;3


End file.
